The Rift
by xXDeezy-JXx
Summary: Look Inside to See What Happens when your engulfed in the Rift. OC's/Crossovers/Tournament/Possible Harem? You decide who Naruto ends up with, from Fem Kyuubi To the Mizukage. But at first it will be NaruxHina.
1. What the Hell?

Deezy: Ah welcome to my story. Its incredibly nice to meet you all… except im not actually meeting you… at all.. not any of you. Annnnywho this technically my third story (see bottom for more details) and yeah… I count this as my first real one. Oh right disclaimer. I. Deezy-J. AM the owner of Naruto so HAHA suck on that #!$#!'s. And all of the OC's and… uh what else… letsee… Oh yeah, I own any cross overs I toss in here. Which will be a lot… hehe.

Kishimoto's Lawyers: That's the one! Get his ass!

Deezy: HAHA YOULL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE COPPERS.

Kishimoto's Lawyers: -Pulls out AK-47's

Deezy: -Runs for his dear life- HAHAHA IVE BEEN RUNNING FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU MY ENTIRE LIFE YOULL NEVER CATCH ME!

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

The First Step

He opened his eyes to the bright blue sky littered with the clouds, partially blocked by the swaying palm trees. "What the…" he sat up with a start immediately wishing he hadn't, he swore that there was a little man in his skull repeatedly smacking the back of his head with a mallet, with that he laid back down unable to move with a migraine causing him to see spots. He blinked a few times trying to get his headache to disperse, but to his dismay it was only getting worse. With a groan he pulled himself up realizing he was standing in sand, and his beloved orange jumpsuit was covered in the grainy substance. He looked around taking in his surroundings he soon realized he was on a beach. Scrunching his toes against the sand as he squinted covering his eyes from the sun trying to see past the rolling waves, cursing to himself finding that he was stranded on this deserted island. He spun on his heel in a complete 180 to see if he had any luck in the other direction. Only to be met with the densest forest he had ever seen in his life. "This makes rain country look like a joke…" he said with his fox-like grin scratching the back of his blonde head momentarily forgetting the situation he was in. Until he saw a man strange man walking toward him with a grin on his face that could rival his any day.

Being a ninja, our blonde friend quickly took in this mystery mans features. Easily 6'2 and wider than most men in his village it was hard not to feel intimidated. The man was wearing a black leather vest that went a little past his size 28 waist. He was wearing a white wife beater and black baggy cargo pants with more zippers and pockets than a jounin's vest. His teeth where perfectly white and straight, except for a slight gap and a bit of an overbite, but the blonde could tell nobody noticed it after a while, like his whiskers. His skin was a bit lighter than the people from Kiri, a caramel brown and his hair was in dreadlocks, that were shoulder length, and for some reason the bottom of the dreads were as brown as his skin where as the middle to his scalp where as black as his vest. The mans face had high cheek bones, but no dimples or a cleft, and his eyebrows were messy, his eyes, however, were hidden behind sunglasses that were outlined in white and seemed a bit big for his face but fit none the less. The man was wearing leather gloves that went up to his elbow, and as if they were creeping up from the gloves, tattoos were spread all about his arms, which weren't too big but muscle was still evident. The tattoos weren't really anything but curvy lines going up and down his arms, but they certainly did give off a weird feeling, as if they were breathing. His feet… were bare. No sandals, no sneakers, no nothing. Yeah, this guy was weird.

"Aaaah, Naruto-kun welcome I trust you had a wonderful trip?" the man said with his wide grin.

"Uh? ...Whe-" was all he could utter before he was cut off. "Of course you did, of course you did, and I suppose your feeling alright?" the mysterious man said.

"I… guess? Look whe-" Naruto said beginning to raise his voice and point at the man only to once again be cut off.

"Alright then off we go." The man said spinning around and walking into the forest disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"…Dammit where'd that bastard go?" Naruto yelled barreling into the forest after him his headache dissipating without him noticing. Little did he know he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	2. My Sentences

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

My Sentences

"Ow…ow, ow, ow… OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE BRANCHES?" Naruto yelled while repeatedly getting slapped in the face by various branches of various shapes and sizes. 'Why couldn't they all be palm trees?' Naruto thought rubbing his face, "Where did that bastard get off to?" Slowing down he decided to stop and take a breather. Coming to a complete stop he tried to catch his breath, only to find himself falling, "WHAAAA" he yelled while plummeting through the air. After about 2 to 3 minutes of falling he crossed his arms and pouted, "Ok you have GOT to be kidding me, what the fu-" He landed face first on something soft. He decided to squeeze it to test what it was until he heard a deep moan and noticed it was slimy. His face immediately darkened and anime tears began to fall as he found himself slowly backing away from a giant horned toad, which seemed to be sleeping. He immediately dashed away through a deep tunnel without looking back. "What the HELL is wrong with this isl-", he yelled before slamming into something hard "Oooow. What was tha-"

"Ah, Naruto-kun, glad you could make it, I see you took your sweet time getting here. Well never mind that, we're here." The man said while clipping a clip-on tie on to his wife beater.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground as his eyes popped out. About 100 feet down from the cliff they were standing on, was a huge village bustling with a multitude of people. However, there were a few things wrong with the town. The first was a giant monitor, which looked like it was built into a clear building, the monitor taking up half of the building, that almost came up to the cliff itself, though it was about 2 miles away. The next thing that caught his immediate attention was a giant archway in the middle of everything. It gave off a weird feeling too, though it was a different feeling from the man's tattoos, he felt as if he was being pulled into it. Naruto deadpanned, "Ok old man I think its time you answered some que-"

"I'm only 18." The teen said scratch scratching the back of his head almost in the same way as Naruto, however, his face was vaguely unreadable.

"What? I don't remember asking for yo-" The newly found teen cut in, " You called me old, last time I checked I'm only 2 years older than you kid. Anyway, here we are. The First Stop." The man said almost eager. "…You might want to clean up a bit," he said stifling a laugh. Naruto looked down at himself and realized that his hair was matted with goo, and his clothes were an unpleasant mix of slime and sand, immediately understanding that he was incredibly sticky.

"Damn frog. Where the hell am I supposed to cle-" Naruto muttered before his teenage counter part grabbed him by the back of his black and orange jump suit and threw him off the cliff. Naruto, by this point knowing better than to question why he was flying through the air, realized he felt lighter than ever.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Naruto heard from behind him. He laughed while he started doing flips and twists in the air until he hit the ground with a thud, only to bounce twice and land in a lake.

"That son of a-" Naruto muttered before looking up to see the bastard sitting right in front of him at the edge of the lake. " OK LISTEN YO-," he started with a giant tick mark appearing while pointing at him with his accusatory finger, before the lake began to glow and he immediately felt warm, as the water was giving him a hug. After a few minutes of sitting in the water he felt good as new, he decided to climb out of the water, but to his surprise, he found himself unable to feel any chakra at all. It was an odd feeling seeing as how he was usually overflowing with it, he felt as if a piece of him was missing. He could sense it was there, but he felt as if it was locked away. Slightly worried he decided to swim over to the teen and finally get some answers. "Ok. You have some explaining to do. And would it #$%# kill you to let me finish a #$!$ sentence?" Naruto said raising his voice at the guy.

"Oh my, some one woke up on the wrong side of the universe," he replied lazily, "I might have gotten a little ahead of myself, it happens. Now time to get down to business. You, my friend, are entering a tournament. You will win. You will go back home and live your life, nothing more nothing less." The guy said suddenly serious. "If you do lose, however, your ass is mine, and it will surely be skinned. We will be training for days straight, weeks straight, months straight no matter how long it takes. You will win even if it kills us." The man's presence suddenly let up slightly. "There are a few more things we have to take care of though," the guy said as his facial expression lightening and a grin slowly appearing. "We have to take a look at your chakra, get you a familiar, a weapon of choice, get our training ground ready, find the other contestant that started in this area, oh and you have someone to meet. Oh and not to mention new clothes." The man said cracking up at the sight. Naruto then realized this was going to be a long day.

OMAKE

"Ow…ow, ow, ow… OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE BRANCHES?" Naruto yelled while repeatedly getting slapped in the face by various branches. Naruto rubbed his face, "Where did that bastard get off to?" Slowing down he decided to slow down and take a breather. Finally coming to a complete stop he tried to catch his breath, only to find himself falling, "WHAAAA" After about 2 to 3 minutes of falling he crossed his arms and pouted, "Ok you have GOT to be kidding me, what the fu-" He landed face first on something soft. He decided to squeeze it to test what it was until he heard a deep moan. He looked down and realized he was squeezing the fire lords sleeping wife's boob. "OH YES MY BIG BAD FIRE LORD MOOORE!" She yelled hugging Naruto…squeezing the life out of him…literally. The boy looked around to see if there was anyone else watching, mortified of his position… and the fact that he a ninja was dying to a fat old lady. He laid his eyes on Tora the cat, who seemed to be rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off. "HAHAHAHAHA oooh finally I get to see someone else in this firkin monsters clutches. OOOOOOH this is just too good," Tora the cat gasped out while still rolling around. "This is what you get for continuously returning me to that woman's clutches. Before standing up on his back legs, pulling a video camera out of nowhere and recording the scene. With another round of laughter, Tora promptly scratched up Naruto's face… because he could and turned around bounding off into the cave leaving behind the words, " Just wait till your friends at Konoha get a load of this. Oh this is so going on the internet." Naruto just looked at the cat wide eyed, incapable of comprehending what just happened. "What…. The… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed after the cat that was long gone. His last words were echoed through the cave as the last piece of his natural born life was squeezed out, "Well, played Tora… well played," he breathed out, "Damn cat…" he wheezed with his last breath before going limp from oxygen.

About 2 hours later the Daimyo's wife woke up to an orange man laying on top of her in her custom made cave that her husband sent her to when he needed to get work done… or get rid of her. She took a quick glance at Naruto before a shadow covered her face and all the could be seen where to white dots and a white smile with drool coming out of it. (Think taokaka) "A new toooy….toooooy" she said as she hungrily dragged Naruto's body deeper into the cave. The boy was never seen again.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	3. No Chakra?

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

No Chakra?

Naruto was dumbfounded to say the least, so many things were running through his head. All he could do was nod at everything the strange guy was saying. He looked down and saw he was only in his blue boxers that consisted of pictures of toad heads and steaming ramen. "Gah, when did you… forget it just get me some clothes… its frickin cold out here." Naruto said hugging himself and shivering. The man looked at Naruto for a moment as if deciding something then took out a piece of paper and an inked brush from one of the pockets on his knee. "Ok. But I'm giving you a make over. Seriously, how the hell are you supposed to be a ninja in an orange jumpsuit? ...No I think you'd be better off in all black… maybe some white… hmmm... you seem to have a thing for orange so why not toss that in. Oh in case you were wondering why the Kyuubi's seal isn't showing up, its simply because your chakra is gone, you can't get it back." He said while nonchalantly drawing on his seal, "Ah maybe I should add some yellow?... nah but maybe…"

Naruto's world came crashing down. He swore he felt his chakra, it was just deeper inside of him than usual. But this guy, who seems to know what he's doing, just told him it was gone. What was Naruto without chakra? Nothing. What was a ninja without chakra? Nothing. How would he save Sasuke? He, couldn't. He would die in an instant. He immediately slumped to the ground, his expression empty. There was absolutely nothing he could do. His life was done. Over. No becoming Hokage, no earning respect, no nothing. He was finished, and everything he worked so hard for, out of the window. 'What can I do? …Sasuke…" Was all he could think. Suddenly on the verge of tears, not trusting his voice to say anything he came to a conclusion. The strange man who was apparently making a seal was his only life-line, and from the sound of it, it was going to be a hard life. 'So I have to enter a tournament huh? …Without chakra there's so little I can do. But maybe… wait. If this guy is so hung up on me winning, then there has to be a way for me to get stronger. He said training right? Yeah… I think he did. Wait didn't this guy pick me up and toss me with one-hand? He has to be strong… but he's only 18… so he can't possibly know too much… plus the gravity here seems to be a bit lighter. Now that I think about I don't even know this guys name…' he thought slowly regaining his happy go lucky state of mind, "Hey… what's yo-" Naruto started, "FINISHED!" the guy exclaimed looking immensely proud of himself, even a bit childish. Naruto once again being cut off in mid-sentence decided to just roll with it. He really didn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway and he ever wanted to get strong enough to get back home then he'd have to start somewhere right?

Then Naruto looked at the seal and noticed that there was something odd about it. It looked like a normal seal but he had separated the symbols so that they were sandwiched in between two lines, which happened to be encompassed circles. In short, to our blonde counterpart, it looked like a tricked out bulls-eye. Naruto was about to say something before abruptly stopping himself knowing he'd get cut off again, instead he'd just let him explain. "Pretty cool isn't it?" our brown friend stated, " To put it simply basically what you have here is a mix between chakra usage and alchemy. I have all the materials and substances I need in a different dimension thanks to our seal here. And lets just say I know a thing or two about alchemy. Right then enough explanation. Time for you to activate this seal."

Naruto was once again baffled. "How the hell am I supposed to do that without chakra?" the blonde asked, seriously wondering if this guy was all good in the head. Our brown just sighed and shook his head; "If you want clothes bad enough then you'll find a way to get that seal to work. You better hurry or you'll catch a cold. Bet your hungry too. How about I treat you to ramen after. Well chop chop, we don't have all day." With that he went and sat in the crook of a tree in which he promptly began watching the grass. 'Ok seriously… what's wrong with this guy?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Lets see… well if regular chakra wont work then why not try to find the Kyuubi.' He then sat down and began meditating, entering the sewer in his mind he found himself face to face with the Kyuubi. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	4. So Thats Your Name

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

So Thats your Name

"Oi, fuzzy-lips I need to borrow some chakra," Naruto said with an affirmed voice. The Kyuubi just let out a booming laugh that shook the whole room. "What makes you think you'll get a thing from me? Your current predicament has NOTHING to do with me. Ahahah… that was a good one… Now get out." The Kyuubi mused. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And what do you think would happened to you if I died?" Naruto said cornering his fuzzy buddy. The Kyuubi just grinned, "It would take a few centuries but I would reform eventually, as every force of nature does, so do what you will with your life. I'm just going along for the ride." "Oh…"Naruto was once again at a dead-end. He thought he would be able to get the Kyuubi with that for sure… no such luck. Right as he was about to turn around and leave he caught sight of something strange. "YOU!" Naruto yelled pointing at his new mentor with an accusatory finger. "GAAAH WHAT THE… HOW THE..." Naruto intelligently blundered.

The boy just let out a hearty laugh. "Don't worry about it kid… wait… where am I?" He asked looking around faking confusion. Naruto anime fell. Slowly getting up with a tired look on his face, this was a long day, he deadpanned, "Your in my mind." The boy was still faking his confusion, " You sure?" he said tilting his head. A giant tick mark appeared over the blonde's head. " Yes. I'm sure." He spat. "Huh, that's strange… because if I were in my mind I wouldn't be getting bossed around by some giant glorified canine." He mused disappearing.

Naruto thought for a second about what the boy said. "Wait a minute…" he said turning to the fox, "this is MY mind…" With that thought he imagined an electric collar around the Kyuubi's neck. "Well I'll be…" Naruto said with a smirk. The Kyuubi's eyes went wide with rage immediately realizing what was happening. " Kit. Don't you dare." He warned. Naruto's grin just widened "Then give me some chakra. I'm not one for animal abuse." He said chuckling with his face shadowed but a glint could be seen from his eye.

"Ok. Ok. Just get out. That guy is… interesting to say the least. I want to see how this turns out. He amuses me," the Kyuubi's said it's grin broadening with each word. Naruto's face regained its tired status, "Yeah… if that's what you wanna call it. See you around fuzzy lips," he said opening his eyes. He immediately felt his regular chakra flowing through him. To his surprise he saw his mysterious peer in the same position he left him in, staring at grass. Naruto unconsciously leaked chakra into the seal activating it with a poof. Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself in a black trench coat with an orange spiral on the back, and an orange shirt underneath. The orange shirt was decorated with black wavy lines and what looked like a face that looked like it was staring straight you that resembled a fox, effectively colored in white. He looked down to see black pants with a white line running down each leg. Inside the white lines seemed to be characters, but he disregarded that, they looked so cool. He then saw the seal-less paper slowly float to the ground.

"But you said I couldn't access my chakra…," Naruto said tilting his head. The boy just turned to Naruto, his face unusually sage-like, as if he was way beyond his years, "Naruto. Rule #1 In the Hand Book of Awesome is as follows: Never let someone tell you, you can't do something. If you want or need something, you do whatever it takes to get it." Naruto suddenly felt warmer he just smiled and nodded at the boy, who in turn smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto felt strangely at peace with this boy, the feeling he was giving off was incredibly warm. At peace… wait a minute calling the Kyuubi's chakra was never followed by peace.

Naruto then realized this wasn't the Kyuubi's chakra but his own. As if the sunglasses wearing fellow was reading his mind he stated, stretching his body and stifling a yawn. "The Kyuubi's chakra seems to regulate your own. By letting it flow some through you, it must have unblocked the clog in your regular chakra. The Rifts can have that effect on you. Your sage chakra should be intact as well, along with your ability to mix both chakras at once. Don't worry your back to your old self now. Ah and before you ask, getting into your head was simple." He handed Naruto a mirror he pulled out of one of his pockets. Holding a mirror behind Naruto's head he showed the reflection of the back of Naruto's neck through the mirror Naruto was holding. Naruto immediately realized there was a seal fading from the back of his neck, the same bulls-eye type seal just different characters and what looked like a pentagram running through it. "When did you put this on?" Naruto asked intelligently.

The boy just shook his head and sighed, "We have A LOT of work to do. Now come on I'm hungry. I'll THROW a few ramen bowls your way." He said grinning as he began walking towards the village.

Naruto followed after this mysterious figure and then suddenly it hit him. 'When he threw me? But there's no way… no one can apply a seal that fast…' Naruto thought to himself. Applying a full seal on another's body that fast was unheard of. "Just who are you…" Naruto muttered to himself.

The boy let out an audible yawn without turning around, "Call me J."

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	5. My Will

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

My Will

Alright Alright Alright people. Seriously. I know I said id continue whether you guys liked it or not. But damn my last chapter seriously got a whopping 0 reviews. –Ego crashes and burns- Come ON people I really do need reviews to see what it is you guys liked or disliked about the story, probably more along disliked at this point seeing as how theres 0 favorites 0alerts and maybe 28 hits on day 3. This is criminal people your leaving me to starve T,T. Well on with the story. Oh right… there will be romance in this story with a lot of people, loook I know this chapter is boring but the first few have to be before I can get on with the quick paced plot, just grit your dam teeth and bare with me… Please.

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto

Don't You Ever

Naruto woke up in a futon early in the morning. The room was going up and down for a few moments and then it stopped, everything was still so blurry but now that the room stopped shaking he decided it was time to find his way back to his dream, until he felt something incredibly cold splash over his face, "CoooooooOOOOOOOLD!" he yelled dashing out of his futon into the bathroom to get changed out of the freezing fabric that were his pajamas which consisted of a t-shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Rise and shine princess we have much too much to do for you to be sleeping your lazy ass off all day. Jeeez what is it… 5:30?" J chided already dressed, his clip on tie still present, "And your sleeping habits suck, your completely vulnerable. But I guess well have to work on that then won't we." Naruto could see J's mischievous grin through the bathroom door and his face immediately showed one of horror.

"Please kami…. Please don't let him do what I think he's gonna do," he prayed on his knees, while J called from the room.

"Hurry up I wanna get out of this freakin hotel. Kami I sware if your not out of there in 3 seconds that ass is mine." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

Naruto in a mad rush to find his clothes was beginning to get desperate. "3…" 'Oh no oh no oh no not again,' Naruto, now frantic, did not want a repeat of yesterday. He recalled the events that would plague the rest of his life… he would never be able to look at a chopstick the same way again. "2…" Running out of options he decided he would try what he learned last night after dinner.

Flashback

"Ok Naruto-san. We, my friend, are going to start training right now. But perhaps I should give you a basic overview of what we're going to do huh…" the mocha skinned man said. "Alright. Simply put, I'm gonna teach you how to use the jutsu's you have now without hand-signs." Needless to say, Naruto found a comfy place on the ground for his jaw to drop. "After that, you won't be learning jutsu with handsigns anymore, instead, we are going to get your chakra control levels up so you can mold them the way you want in an instant without those pesky hand-games." Naruto was experiencing a mix of disbelief and excitement.

'Is this… is this even possible? This guy. The things he says… why does he sound so confident," he thought, "But if he really can teach me this… it would be incredible…" Naruto then steeled himself nodding in assertion. "Hai J. Whatever it takes." Naruto gave him his fox like grin.

"To what?" J asked tilted his head. By now Naruto could tell whenever J asked a question it was usually feigned confusion. All it did was annoy the poor blonde who had a tick mark appearing over his head.

"To be strong." He said looking J straight in the eyes, his black trench coat and hair swaying with the sudden breeze. His determination unwavering.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	6. What it Means to be Strong

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

What it Means to be Strong

"And why do you want to be strong?" J asked probing the subject until he got the answer he desired. Naruto's head immediately lowered, his eyes now covered by his hair. His fists were visibly clenched, he would never forget the disappointment he saw on Sakura's face when he couldn't bring Sasuke back. If only he had been a little stronger that day he would have been able to bring him back. The disappointment in himself was now breeding insecurities. But he wouldn't back down. If he had to climb mountains and trek deserts, he would get stronger. He would use EVERY fiber of his being to get his teammate and brother back. Sure they were different as night and day, water and oil, black and white, but that's what made their bond so strong.

"To… to do what I couldn't do before. To make Sakura-chan happy. To bring back Sasuke." The next thing the blonde saw was the darkening sky. Rubbing his face where a bruise was forming he looked to J with a questioning gaze.

"EEEEEEANT. Wrong answer." J said cracking his knuckles. He picked Naruto up by the collar, he knew he would have to beat self-respect into the boy, and that caused him to wince abit inwardly. "Rule #20 in the Hand Book of Awesome. Never. Ever acknowledge unrequited respect." Naruto gritted his teeth at this.

"A NINJA WHO LEAVES BEHIND HIS COMRADES IS WORSE THAN TRASH!" he spat.

"So what does that make Sasuke?" J said. He was apparently completely unfazed by the blonde's yelling.

"SASUKE WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THE CURSE! HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING!" Naruto yelled on the verge of tears. Everyone knew that Sasuke left on his own accord, curse seal or not, but no one on Team 7 would believe it. It was still a sore spot for them. J annoyed with the blonde, punched him to the ground, his fist was heavier than any other Naruto had ever encountered.

"Naruto… trust me. He's not worth it." J said. Naruto could feel his eyes peering straight into through the sunglasses. In them Naruto could feel a touch of sadness radiating off of him. That didn't matter to him though J had pushed too many wrong buttons.

"OH YEAH? WHAT DO YOU KNOW YO-" Naruto was immediately cut off by that unusually heavy right fist again. His head now created a small crater in the ground.

" Listen to your self. Think. Remember. When has Sasuke, or even Sakura for that matter acknowledged your existence."

With that Naruto's eyes went wide after a few moments of thinking.

His answer was nothing. No, no that couldn't be right could it? He had to dig deeper into his memories.

Whenever he showed Sakura kindness he would always get an angry rejection, that or an angry fist to his forehead. When had Sakura finally started to show him respect? When she had no one else to turn to. Even then, he would still end up getting hit over the head for no reason. Did she ever give him words of encouragement? Oh yeah she did… when it involved bringing back her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto started feeling sick.

Sasuke was no better. As a matter of fact even when he saved Sasuke's life, he got no such thing as a "thank you" in return. No instead he got a "your in my way dobe," the only time Sasuke actually paid any attention to him was when he was trying to kill him. So he could get stronger, to get that upgrade for those prized eyes of his. Naruto was on the verge of tears again.

"But… they're all I have." he said quietly, looking away from J. This snapped something in J, to Naruto's surprise, J was giving off an incredibly dense, angry aura. Naruto was frozen on the spot, one wrong move and he felt he'd be dead in half a second. J gripped him by the collar and dragged him up so that he was eye level, leaving Naruto to stare through the empty black of the eyeglass lens.

"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That. Again." J whispered, his face hidden behind those white sunglasses. " As long as you have a brain and a mouth, there will always be someone waiting for you somewhere. They don't know it. You don't know it. But they're there, whether they are to be a best friend or a lover. They are there. All it takes is hello." Naruto was shocked more by J's calm demeanor than his overwhelming aura. "No matter what, there is always atleast one person who respects you. They might even be right under your nose." With that he flung Naruto to the side and proceeded to sit down and start scribbling on a piece of paper with his inked brush.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	7. My Sock

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

My Sock

Naruto felt better than he ever had in a long time. He couldn't explain it, but he understood what J meant. He was alone, yes that was true, but everyone's alone at one point in his or her life. No. What J meant was that he was alone because he let himself be. The first people that were even remotely close to him were Sasuke and Sakura, and he dedicated his life to them. The thing was, he no longer felt like he had to help them in order to help himself. He was who he wanted to be. And no longer did he want to let himself be hung up with his old team.

Steeling himself he stood up. His blue eyes where shining with that bright ocean blue, he also understood that J was hiding something big from him. It wasn't more than a nagging feeling in the back of his head, but it was definitely there. "Your right." Naruto nodded to himself in conviction, only to find himself sailing through the air once again. Banging against a tree he slid down, only to immediately jump right back up and point an accusatory finger. "What the hell was that for?" J waved the paper in front of Naruto's finger.

"When training, you call me one of two things. J-sensei, or The ALMIGHTY BONAFIDE GODSLAYING SUPREME MASTER OF THE UNVIRSE…ABGSOU for short." He said. Naruto's eye began twitching at supreme… he immediately shook himself out of it.

" J-sensei it is." He said.

"Right then. On with the les…son… uh where were we again?..." J trailed off following the intricate flight pattern of a passing butterfly flying into the setting sunset.

Naruto face faulted. 'This is going to be a loooooong road' he thought, and with a huff he reminded him of what he previously stated.

End Flashback

"1 and a hallllllf…" Naruto heard J sing from the room.

"Dammit. Projection Kawamiri." He shouted. A poof could be heard and smoke could be seen drifting out from under the door. Naruto stumbled out in a frenzied state.

" IM READY!" he yelled to J. He looked down to see him rolling around laughing at him tears running down his face. Naruto immediately ran back into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He sure was a sight to behold. His boxers ended up on his head with his face sticking out the hole, the basketball shorts around his ankles. He had his trench coat on upside down and backwards so it covered his whole lower body. his pants were on his head. They gave his head the appearance of a pair of overgrown and deformed bunny ears. His orange shirt was tied around his neck like a cape. He didn't even want to wonder how his sock ended up where it did. Yep, today was going to be even longer than yesterday.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	8. Silly Rabbit tricks are for Kids

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

Silly Rabbit Tricks are for Kids

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! BOYS AND GIRLS! INTRODUCING THE ONE, THE ONLY, RETARDED BUNNY HERO MAN!" J exclaimed, as if he was an announcer.

Sitting in a corner with a steaming lump on his head and a mumbling Naruto stomping back to the bathroom, he called, " I'm going to assume you forgot to put the seal on your pajamas?"

"Take a wild guess octopus head." Naruto grumbled changing his clothes and brushing his teeth.

"I told you to do it before you fell asleep though," J said in a singsong voice.

"Oh right. Was that before or after you worked me to the brink of death yesterday." Naruto said, his tired face reflecting itself in the mirror. "I mean, seriously. I'd be dead if it wasn't for fuzzy lips here." Naruto then trudged out of the bathroom to a certain J waiting at the door.

"Alright. Lets go, I've decided to take you to the familiar breeding ground. Maybe youll get lucky and your familiar turns out to be a sword, that way we wont have to go through the trouble of making you a weapon." J said, already walking out the door with Naruto close behind.

"About that… what if I don't want a weapon?" Naruto said a bit sheepishly.

" You have to have one, whether you use it or not, you have to have one. Its procedure, who knows, the sucker might even save your life." J said. Now out of the small hotel he turned down one of the busy streets in the village.

"Alright, just don't give me something like a sword… those things are waaaaaaay over used." Naruto said. He was taking in the smells and the sights of the new village. He felt comfortable here, even the Ramen stand they went to last night was good. He really did still feel somewhat close to home.

"That's because swords are thee most practical weapon, good reach, good damage, and pretty light. Mastering a sword would really be one of the best options honestly. However, I'm not the person who decides what weapon you get to wield." J said.

"Oh… and who would that be?" Naruto said, currently having a hard time keeping up with J. There were way too many people on the street J seemed to be weaving through them effortless, Naruto, on the other hand, had never said "sorry/excuse me" to so many different people at once.

" You." J then turned through an alleyway and opened a door inside a seemingly random alleyway, into…outside? There were rolling hills as far as the eye could see. There was a slight breeze causing the grass to sway lazily back and forth. But that wasn't what surprised Naruto the most. There were animals, unlike any he had ever seen before. There were dragon like creatures flying through the air, and creatures sleeping lazily on the ground or scurrying about the place. Some of them were tackling each other and rolling around playfully. But that still wasn't what had Naruto baffled. What really got Naruto was the fact that out of the group of animals, no two of them looked the same. Naruto was wondering which one he would choose.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	9. Its You and Me

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

Its You and Me

J promptly closed the door and walked over to what looked like a desk with two plain looking women sitting behind it. Naruto, however, was ambushed by a yellow mouse-like thing with a red circle on each of its cheeks. "Pi-pika pi?" The mouse like critter said tilting its head to the side. Without warning the creature jumped into Naruto's arms, "Pikachuu." It called nuzzling into Naruto's chest.

"Aw what a cute little thing." Naruto said petting its head. Naruto smiled, snuggling the little creature. His body was soon covered in high voltage electricity. His body flashed between skeleton and skin before he fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Pyi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi," the Pikachu chuckled in a voice deeper than it should have been, "Pi Pikachu!" (Gotcha #$!$!) It then happily hopped back into its group, the ring on its tail jingling as if there was bell inside of it. Naruto immediately stomped over to J who was flirting with the ladies behind the desk.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Naruto yelled. J turned around and looked Naruto up and down and immediately began to crack up.

"First Retarded Bunny Hero, and now the Blonde Burnt Wonder? Oh man. I was definitely right about you." At this the receptionist covered their mouth and began to giggle. Naruto immediately began to fume and thumped J on the top of the head.

"You just don't know when to quit do you." Naruto said.

"Ah… J-Sama the rooms are ready," the receptionist said in synch, both motioning to a door materializing on the left. "It awaits, Good luck Naruto-san." J walked through the giant maple wood doors. Rubbing his head he motioned for Naruto to follow him through.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said walking into the darkened room. It was completely empty except for a glowing purple orb, which was situated on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "What's… that?"

"That… is The Generator. No one knows where it came from and no one knows how it works. Well except for a select few people. But it works fairly simple. You put your hands on it and it does some weird creepy thing, and boom you have a familiar. Depending on your mental capacity your can create more than one. But for you… how about we just leave it at one." J gave a small chuckle while Naruto rolled his eyes. " Seriously though, your brain has to be able to handle it, or else without a doubt you'll go brain dead and you know what that means. But, there was one guy who made 151 his first try and barely broke a sweat, as if that wasn't enough he's able to replicate them at will. Every few years he comes back and makes roughly 150 more. The only bad thing bout that is that he has no connection to them at all. The yellow one who shocked you today, was his very first one. He called him Pikachu, cute little thing, ain't it?

"If that's what you want to call it." Naruto mumbled still smelling like burnt skin. "Thing has attitude problems."

"Yeah, but that thing holds its own in battle like a boss, anyway, enough with the baby mama drama. Hand. Orb. Chop-Chop." J then pushed Naruto towards the orb causing him to put his hands out to steady himself, he accidently caught himself by putting his hands on the orb like object.

Immediately he closed his eyes, but instead of seeing darkness he saw flashing lights. Then suddenly everything went white. He was in a bright white room, the only thing he could see was a lonesome black fox kit littered in orange tribal marks. The foxes ears and feet where tipped in orange along with its tail. On its forehead was an orange V that gave its body even more of a symmetrical look. It was peacefully curled up into a ball breathing evenly. However, it was far from sleeping. Its big round eyes were the most entrancing part about it. They were a mix of black and orange, but instead of pupils there was an orange and black spiral. There was a very small black dot in the center that gave you the slightest idea of where it was looking. Naruto couldn't help but walk up to it and crouch in front of it. The two stared at each other in an unbroken gaze, feeling the immediate connection.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	10. I Hate You Two

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

I Hate You Two

"Looks like its just you…" Naruto said. "Well ok your cool enough I guess, now lets get out of here." The small fox slowly stood up and stretched like a cat and in one smooth fluid movement a pair of black angel like wings shot out. The kit was about 19 inches longs, the tail adding 7 more inches. It was about 2 feet tall, and its wing-span was a feeble 5 inches across. ( About akamaru's size)

"Kyuu." It said in a high but soft voice. A small wisp of fire escaped from its mouth as it yawned and lazily flapped its wings. It floated up to Naruto's shoulder and landed on it with ease. "Kyuu kyu Shyuu." (My names Senrensaretabaningusurasshu.) Naruto heard echo in his mind.

"Sen-sen-bangy-ash-u?" Naruto fumbled in a way only a genius could follow. "Sensurasshu… or Sen for short."

"Kyu! Shushu kyukuku." (OK! It's impossible to remember that name anyway. It's way too long, anyways its time to go back.)

Naruto opened his eyes to a J who was now playing with sock puppets.

" NO! I own the cracker jacks in the chair lands palace." His one sock yelled at the other, " PSH! If you owned anything it would be the fishie clouds on the sandle… peo…ples…plan…et. Hey… Naruto how goes it?" Everyone in the room sweat-dropped including the newly found Sen. "So I see you found your familiar," he said slowly sticking his hands back into his pockets. Giving the fox a long look up and down his a smile slowly appeared on his face. " Oh how right I was about you. Ok now roll up your sleeve," Naruto quickly did as he was told revealing a spiral tattoo not so different from another one currently on his body. You can store your new friend in there. What's its name?" J asked.

"Senrensaretabaningusurasshu." Naruto said without thinking about it. "But just call him Sen for short." Naruto said petting the little critter.

J's eyes went wide for a second but immediately regained composure, 'So he's got one of those huh… kukukukuku… today just keeps getting better' he thought rubbing his hands together emitting a creepy aura.. Naruto and Sen sweat dropped not wanting to know what was going through his mind. "Oh Naruto-san, before I forget, don't get used to Sen being on your shoulder. Your familiar grows in power, skill and technique at the same rate you do. So basically he gon get real big real fast. Also they tend to mature pretty fast, he's still a baby now but… just try to keep him in a safe environment. They are very impressionable, so their attitude changes with the people around them... try to remember that. Don't poison the poor little guys mind."

"Kyu… kyukuku kuraku. Shishishi shisuku." (Naruto-sama… who is that guy? He talks too much, it hurts my ears tell him to shut-up. You should probably tell him I'm a girl while your at it.) Sen barked visibly pouting.

"Yeah I know ri- YOU'RE A GIRL?" Naruto yelled in shock. He then sighed realizing it didn't matter much to him. However, the Kyuubi and J were both laughing there asses off.

"HAHAHA- OH GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A GIRL TRAPPED INSIDE A BOYS BODY HAHAHA OH MY GOD..." J said between laughs.

"Kit… the orb takes a piece of your soul and materializes it. I knew you were a pussy but not down to your very soul." Naruto heard boom in his head. Sen just tilted her head while Naruto's face went bright red with anger. "You have GOT to be kidding me." He said seething. He began stomping to the door dragging a still grounded J, who was laughing his ass, off by the collar.

The next thing he knew he was at a forge. However the room was pitch black and the forgery seemed to be emitting a soft orange glow. It gave off a mysteriously warm feeling.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


	11. Finally

Disclaimer: This 16-year old boy does not own Naruto or any other brand name. He does on the OC though and the techniques that follow and the basic idea of this story. But not Naruto.

Finally

"Ok… Ok kid… wooh, what a good day this is turning out to be." J said recovering from his fit. He pointed to the head of the forgery without looking which had the outline of a hand on it. " Hand there, pump some chakra, it'll do the work." J said.

Naruto slowly walked over to the forgery and placed his hand on the outline. Pumping some chakra into it the seemingly marble plate began to emit a bright shining blue color. Everyone in the room had to shield their eyes, two with hands, and one with a sleek black tail. They heard metal clanging and things hissing but no one dared open their eyes due to the extreme pain that would follow. Soon the light faded and died leaving a small metallic fan to spin in the air. Naruto reached up and slowly wrapped his fingers around it, and to his surprise it turned black, but had orange flame-like markings on the edges.

J's eyes went wide on more time, but Naruto was too busy checking out his weapon. "Kid you just don't know how lucky you are huh. The smaller the weapon the more potent it is." Naruto tilted his head with a questioning gaze. "The smaller the weapon the bigger the boom. Geez its like talking to a baby." Naruto was about to protest before he was cut off. " Alright time to go we still have much too much to do." With that he began to walk towards the materializing door. Naruto immediately slid his fan into a seal in his trench coat pocket, a trick he learned from J.

"UUUGH J when can we train?" Naruto whined and Sen yipped. The J opened the door to a shining white light, Naruto had trouble seeing through to the other side.

J called back over his shoulder, "Don't you want to see Hinata-chan?" He walked through the light leaving the blonde to charge in after him hopeful. Finally someone he could talk to and find out what the hell was going on.

OK. This is my shortest chapter and the end of the beginning. The fighting will begin within the next 2 chapters.

Review, Friendly or Flamely.


End file.
